


Behind the Pod S2, Episode 1: The Pleasures and Perils of Cold Reading Your Podfics

by BehindThePod, ItsADrizzit



Category: Podfic Fandom
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Meta, Other, Podcast, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25595104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BehindThePod/pseuds/BehindThePod, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsADrizzit/pseuds/ItsADrizzit
Summary: In this episode ItsADrizzit talks about cold reading podfic, why she does it and loves it, and why she sometimes wishes she didn't do it. It's a look into the process and how she approaches finding fic, reading fic, deciding to record a fic, and then actually recording that fic in a way that's a bit different than many podfic creators.Duration - 00:23:32
Comments: 17
Kudos: 18
Collections: Behind the Pod - Series 2





	Behind the Pod S2, Episode 1: The Pleasures and Perils of Cold Reading Your Podfics

[](https://www.dropbox.com/s/a6c5bca37cthyoi/BtPs2ep1cover.png?dl=0)  
  
---  
  
### Series 2, Episode 1: The Pleasures and Perils of Cold Reading Your Podfics

**[Click here to see this post on Dreamwidth!](https://bethepod.dreamwidth.org/9476.html)**

###### Download:

  * MP3: [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/qsvf639onvltkst/BtP%20S2E1%20The%20Pleasures%20and%20Perils%20of%20Cold%20Reading.mp3?dl=0) or [Gdrive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1pJuawBor0fOsAf0EVdO6-UwIoZXDcaut/view?usp=sharing) | 10.8 mb.
  * M4B link: [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/1y91ev06771sog6/BtP%20S2E1%20The%20Pleasures%20and%20Perils%20of%20Cold%20Reading.m4b?dl=0) or [Gdrive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1iLWR8Kc4VKmEJIWl9MIo1HttRXHMhm5Z/view?usp=sharing) | 11.2 mb. 



###### Streaming:

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still download this audio from the links above.

###### Commenting and Talkback:

ItsADrizzit - she/her pronouns - [AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsADrizzit) \- [Tumblr](https://itsadrizzit.tumblr.com/) \- [Twitter](https://twitter.com/hanako_noriko)

\- - -

If you'd like to leave an audio comment (aka talkback) instead of a written comment, here's how! 

* 1) Record your talkback, and upload it somewhere easily accessible (ideally somewhere people can listen to your talkback without having to download the file first). You can also upload it to [this Google Drive folder](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1aQtt6R0zGe-lLdjd8ihR9vNAnktyyhTU).
* 2) Leave a comment here with a link to your talkback audio file!  
---


End file.
